Team Chaotix - The Files - Book Two - Chaos Emerald Chaos
by SWcreeperProductions
Summary: The last chaos emerald has been stolen! Team Chaotix tried to retrieve it, but it got into the hands of the notorious Dr. Eggman. Eggman revealed that he had stolen multiple chaos emeralds. As they tried to get it back, Team Chaotix ran into Knuckles, their former companion. Knuckles decided to help Team Chaotix. Will they get the emeralds back? Find out on Book Two of The Files!
1. Introduction

Book Two: Chaos Emerald Chaos

Previously, Team Chaotix destroyed one of Eggman's robots and they've collected the last chaos emerald. They plan to give it to Sonic, but Eggman has a plan of his own.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

9:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

The last chaos emerald was held in Espio's meditation room. Chaotix kept it safe until they had a chance to give it to Sonic. Espio had left the office to train more. Vector and Charmy were guarding the emerald. Vector and Charmy were both napping for quite a while. Just then, a small mechanical figure peeked out of the window. It then got a laser and cut a perfect circle off the window to sneak in. It grabbed the window piece and got in. It barely made a sound. It then got out a scanner to detect the type of energy the chaos emerald gave out. It started to crawl to Espio's meditation room. It got on the desk and opened a small box containing the white emerald. Its mechanical arms put the emerald on its back and crawled out towards the window. As it was passing by, the emerald gave off a lot of light. It shined right onto Vectors eyes. He woke up and mumbled because of the bright light in his eyes. He looked what was giving it off and saw the emerald being stolen. "Hey!" Vector jumped over his desk and ran towards the droid. The droid got faster and got out of the window. Vector barely missed it. He growled and ran towards the front door. He saw the droid going to a bush. He leaped towards it and landed right in front of it and grasped it. The droid began to squeak as Vector started to get the emerald off of it, but it wouldn't budge. Just then, the droid's arms ejected sharp blades and got out of Vector's hands, leaving many bloody cuts. Vector held onto his hand and groaned, watching the droid leave the forest. Vector clenched his teeth in the pain and agony. Just then, Charmy appeared. "Vector! What happened? I heard noises and why is there a hole in the window." Vector couldn't speak under the aching of his hand, but he needed to. "Get some bandages, please," Vector replied. Charmy nodded and went inside. Vector stood up, still holding his hand. The glove was almost covered in red. Vector took it off. He saw his real, green, bloody hand. 5 cuts were visible. The glove was also ruined. Vector was disappointed, annoyed, and scarred.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 1

9:30 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

Although the procedure was painful and it stung, Vector finally had bandages on his hand. It looked as if he was a boxer without a glove. At last, Espio got back. "What's with the bandages, Vector?" Espio asked. Vector paused. "I don't wanna talk about it," he softly replied. "Ask Charmy what happened," he said, pointing to the meditation room. Espio's eyes widened. He ran into the room and saw the empty box. "Charmy. What happened to the chaos emerald?" He asked. Charmy finally told him what happened, according to Vector. Espio looked behind him, seeing the hole in the window. "A small droid took it?" He asked. Charmy nodded. Espio went outside and saw little marks on the ground. "That's it. It went this way," Espio pointed. Charmy knew where it went. "That's Mystic Ruins. Did it seriously go there?" Charmy asked. Espio turned. "We'll have to find out." Vector walked out the front door. "Let's go," He said. Espio walked behind him and so did Charmy. Espio questioned Vector's attitude.

Day 1

10:00

Mystic Ruins

As the trio walked through the very crowded area of trees, grass, and bushes, the looked carefully for the lost chaos emerald. Finally, they found an open space of land. However, there was a big lake covering it. A frog was resting on a lily pad, moss was all over the lake, and the water was very green. Dragonflies were also hovering over the lake. Just then, Vector noticed a splash. It was small, and he looked carefully. A white beam of light was going through the water. "Hold my headphones," He said, handing it to Charmy. "What? Why?" Vector charged towards the lake and dived into it. Espio smiled. "He's a crocodile. Why wouldn't he go for a swim?" Vector swam through the lake in search of the droid. Even though the water was cloudy, he could still see the light from the emerald. He wondered if the droid could go through water without getting damaged. Vector had an idea. Instead of grabbing it like last time, he would have to do something else. Just then, he stopped. He could clearly see the droid with the emerald. It was crawling casually on the bottom of the lake. Vector blended in with the green water. Out of nowhere, the droid started to dig in the ground to hide. Vector gasped and got to it immediately. He got his chain off and tangled it to the emerald. He pulled the droid out of the ground and started to swim up. Meanwhile at the surface, Charmy and Espio were waiting for Vector. Espio stared at the lake and Charmy was looking at Vector's headphones. Suddenly, Vector jumped out of the lake, causing the water to spread out everywhere. Charmy jumped of the sight. Espio saw the white glow following Vector. Vector landed and smashed the droid on the ground. It had been destroyed and the emerald fell out of its grasp.

Vector then put his chain back on. The emerald, however, started to roll down the hill nearby. Espio chased it and Vector did as well. "Vector! Catch!" Charmy threw Vector's headphones and he caught them and put it back on his head. Vector and Espio followed the emerald down the hill. The emerald hit a rock, causing it to go to the left. It then fell into a bunch of grass and bushes. Vector stopped and turned left. Espio got delayed from the muddy track. Vector was horrified. The emerald could be anywhere now. There was a large area of bushes, grass, and tree branches. There were so much plants that it cut off the light of the emerald. "Charmy! Help us!" Vector yelled. Espio and Vector moved as much plants as they could. As much as they did, there was no sign of the emerald. Just then, a figure picked the chaos emerald up. Espio was searching and a beam of light shined in his eyes. He turned to see the figure walk away with the white emerald. "Vector. Follow me," He said. Vector soon saw the figure with the emerald. Vector and Espio started to chase the figure, but out of nowhere, the figure made a sharp turn. Espio stopped, but Vector slid on a muddy piece of land. "Vector!" Espio called. Vector tumbled down a hill and landed on his back, disappearing from Espio's view. "Agh," Vector groaned. "Why can't my back get a break from this?" Just then, a voice broke the silence. "Vector?" It said. Vector opened his eyes and was in awe.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 1

11:00

Mystic Ruins

"Knuckles!" Vector exclaimed. Knuckles was happy to see his friend after such a long time, but he wondered why he was here. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. Vector got up. "We lost a chaos emerald. We tried to get it back but somebody got it," He explained. Knuckles wanted to know more. "What color was it?" He asked. "It was the white one. It's also the last one we needed." Knuckles smiled. "You're in luck," He said. "I found it a few seconds ago," He said pulling the missing emerald out. Vector sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought somebody else took it." Knuckles was about to hand it over, but suddenly, a mechanical arm grabbed it. "Why, thank you, Knuckles!" A voice said. Knuckles and Vector quickly turned to see Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile. Dr. Eggman cackled as the arm got back into the internal of the Eggmobile. "Fools! You thought you could get all of the chaos emeralds that easily? Well, you thought wrong!" Knuckles growled and clenched his fists. "Give that back, coward!!!" He demanded. Eggman smiled. "Oh, I think you mean give these back?" Knuckles and Vector were confused, but not for long. Eggman showed them three chaos emeralds in his hand. He had the white, dark blue, and yellow chaos emeralds. "See you dorks later!" He taunted and left. Knuckles screamed and charged at the Eggmobile. He suprisingly jumped high enough to reach the Eggmobile. "Hey! Get off my vehicle you filthy rat!" Eggman screamed. Knuckles tried his best to retrieve the emeralds, but the Eggmobile made a sharp turn, causing Knuckles to lose grip and fall down. He landed hard, not too far away from Vector. Knuckles leaned up and saw the Eggmobile get further and further away from them. Vector ran to Knuckles. "You alright?" He asked. Knuckles got up. "I think so," He replied. "That stinks. That egghead got away with three chaos emeralds. That ain't good," Vector said. Knuckles clenched his fists in anger. "I could've gotten them back!" He yelled. "It's okay, Knuckles. I don't think anyone could've gotten them back right now, but we will eventually," Vector replied. Knuckles barely noticed the bandages on Vector's hand. "What happened to your hand?" Knuckles asked. "Oh, it got messed up by a droid that almost stole the emerald. Might've been for Eggman," Vector replied. "I'm not gonna lie," Knuckles said, "but those bandages fit you." Vector chuckled. "Where's Espio and Charmy?" Knuckles asked. Vector had forgotten about Espio and Charmy. "I lost track of them! I fell out of a trail and landed here, but I don't know how to get back up," Vector replied. Knuckles knew Mystic Ruins by heart because he visits very often. "Where did you fall out from?" He asked. Vector pointed to the crowded area of leaves. "Up there," Vector replied. "Follow me," Knuckles said as he walked. Vector followed him a few seconds later.


	5. Chapter 4

Day 1

12:00 PM

Mystic Ruins

Espio and Charmy looked everywhere for Vector ever since he fell, but they couldn't find him. Charmy was looking in a huge bush. Vector and Knuckles already found them, but Vector decided to play a trick on Charmy. Vector quietly walked up to Charmy and got next to his ear. "Did ya find him yet?" He whispered. "No," Charmy replied as if he didn't know Vector was next to him. Vector burst into laughter loudly. Charmy jumped and saw Vector had played a trick on him. "Vector!!" Don't do that!!" Charmy yelled in annoyance. "What?" Vector said as he was laughing. "Just wanted to have some fun!" Charmy was still mad at him, but he noticed Knuckles. "Knuckles?!" Charmy suprisingly said. Knuckles waved. "How's it been, kid?" Knuckles greeted. Espio later saw Vector and Knuckles. Espio smiled at Knuckles and Knuckles smiled back. Charmy started to ask a ton of questions to Vector, which annoyed him a lot. Vector did not like to be overwhelmed with questions. "Charmy! Stop!!!" Vector yelled. Charmy stopped. Vector put a finger on his head for a while. "Alright. Here's what happened," Vector started. He then told Espio and Charmy about everything. He told about Knuckles and the stolen chaos emeralds. "We got to get them back somehow," Espio suggested. "Here's the thing Espio: Eggman could be anywhere now!" Vector replied. He was really stressed out about everything that has happened in one day. Knuckles had made a decision. "Vector, I'll help you get those chaos emeralds. I'll go with you only for this reason." Vector turned and gave him a look as if Knuckles weren't serious. Charmy questioned it. Vector nodded to Knuckles. Knuckles then smiled. "Alright," He said as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road." Team Chaotix and Knuckles decided it would be best to go back to the office to track down Eggman and the emeralds.

Day 1

1:00 PM

Chaotix Detective Office

Espio and Charmy were looking at certain locations at a satellite view to track down any sign of Eggman. Vector and Knuckles decided they would look on foot just in case. Espio suggested Charmy should check Station Square. Charmy looked throughout the city, but there was no sign of Eggman or a base. Then, they checked Mystic Ruins again just in case they missed anything. No sign of Eggman. Charmy was losing hope. "Eggman could be anywhere by now!" He exclaimed. "According to Knuckles," Espio added, "Eggman went toward Angel Island. Check it, Charmy." Charmy went onto a map of Angel Island. Still no sign of Eggman. Charmy was starting to lose hope. "You know, Eggman is a smart guy. He could be anywhere and he could have a good hiding spot," He said. "Don't worry, Charmy," Espio replied. "We'll find him eventually."


	6. Chapter 5

Day 1

1:10 PM

Mystic Ruins

Vector and Knuckles got to the highest point of Mystic Ruins to try to find Eggman. They were stumped. "We've looked everywhere," Knuckles said. "Maybe he's not here." Vector was looking up to the sky. There were very few clouds and the sky was bright blue. Just then, a silent, far off sound was heard. Vector quickly looked to see what it was. In a small amount of time, a blast came and hit the rock next to Knuckles. The two jumped down the mountain in shock. They took cover and peeked. "What was that?!" Knuckles yelled. "I don't know," Vector replied. The sound went off again. "Duck!" Vector reacted. The blast hit another rock behind where Knuckles was. "Whatever it is, it's aiming for me!" Knuckles said. Vector and Knuckles started to run out of the area. "Where was it?!" Knuckles asked as they were running. "Straight ahead!" Vector yelled back. The sound was heard once again, and it hit right in front of Vector and Knuckles. Knuckles got knocked into a tree and fell. Vector landed on his side as dozens of rocks and dirt fell on him after the blast. Vector got on one knee and saw Knuckles wasn't moving. "Knuckles?!" He called. He went to him and saw he was unconscious. Vector's eyes widened. Suddenly, bushes moving were heard. Vector looked back and the last thing he saw were robots with a taser. It fired and Vector, knocking him down. Vector tried to fight back, but he later fell unconscious too. The robots picked both Vector and Knuckles up ans toom then into the abyss. The only thing that was left was their footprints and a crater.

Day 1

2:00 PM

Mystic Ruins

"Vector! Knuckles!" Charmy called. No reply was heard. After a long period of time, Charmy and Espio realized Vector and Knuckles haven't returned. Espio and Charmy looked everywhere around Mystic Ruins. Then, they found the crater. "Espio, look!" Charmy said. Espio and Charmy saw the footprints and the crater. Charmy was shocked. "...Do you think... They were...?" Charmy tried to say but the fear overtook him. "No," Espio replied, trying to make Charmy confident. "They're ok. I'll promise you that." Espio did not actually know what happened to the two. He thought they could've gotten captued, killed, or lost. He looked off to where the crater came from and saw something gleam in the distance. It was metal. "Charmy, what is that?" He asked as he went closer. Charmy went with him. They got closer and saw two gun turrets far apart from each other. They both had the Eggman logo on it. "Eggman," Espio growled. He faced Charmy. "We have to save them. Vector and Knuckles could be in serious trouble right now," He demanded. "Espio, we need to prepare for this!" Charmy pleaded. "You've got preparation: it's me," He bragged. "I'm serious, Espio!" Charmy said raising his voice. "Alright. Let's go back to the office and then we will go," Espio replied. Charmy nodded and they both ran back to the office.


	7. Chapter 6

Day 1

4:30 PM

Dr. Eggman's base

A dark, cold, and eerie room was taken by Dr. Eggman. Vector was tied up to a chair, still unconscious. Eggman smiled as he saw the crocodile start to move. Vector, weak, and injured, opened his eyes. He noticed he was tied up and was in a suspicious room. He saw the scientist smiling evily at him. "Where am I?" He weakly asked. "Well, you're at a rather nice place if you ask me," Eggman replied. Vector gave him an annoyed look. "Why am I here?" He asked. "You will be asked a question here and depending on the answer you give me, you may or may not be jailed or executed," The sinister scientist replied. Vector had the chills from that answer. "Now Vector," Eggman said as he paused, "where are the rest of the chaos eneralds?" Vector froze. He knew he couldn't answer that, but at the same time, he could be harmed. He closed his eyes, taking a huge breath. He opened his eyes and gave Eggman the answer. "I shall not give you the answer the question. The chaos emeralds are not yours," He bravely answered. Eggman's smile quickly disappeared under his giant moustache. "You know, I'm feeling a little bit nice today, so let's try that again," Eggman said. "Where... Are.. The... Chaos... Emeralds?" He whispered under his clenched teeth. Vector gave him a cold stare. "I will not TELL YOU!!!" Vector said in rage. Eggman jumped of the loudness of Vector's voice. Vector was in so much rage that he broke free of the ropes and got up as soon as he can. Eggman cowardly fell down into a corner as Vector got closer. Vector growled and got face to face with Eggman. "Now, you are gonna tell my where the three chaos emeralds are and where Knuckles is," He demanded. Eggman acted a innocent and answered, "Alright, alright! I'll tell you where they are!" Vector started to listen. Just then Eggman's face changed from a scared face to an evil face. "That's for you to find out," He said. He then pulled out a taser and shot it at Vector. Vector fell to the ground once again. Dr. Eggman started to cackle. He got out of the room and called for his robots to take Vector out of the room. "Prepare an execution in the main hall," He told them. The robots took Vector away and Eggman followed them. Knuckles was also in a room similar to Vector's room. He woke up also tied up, but with stronger ropes. "Hey! Get me out of here!" He yelled. Eggman came into the room. "What do you want?!" Knuckles was asking angrily, "and where's Vector?!" "Your friend Vector is not going to make it out alive," Eggman replied, "unless you tell me where the last chaos emeralds are." Knuckles growled, but if he didn't tell Eggman, something would happen to his friend. "You're sick, Eggman," Knuckles said. "I hope you didn't intend to answer the question I asked you," Eggman replied. Knuckles thought for a long time. Eventually, he had a plan. "Team Chaotix has them," He said. Eggman was actually surprised, but he was suspicious at the same time. "Does Sonic have one or two?" He asked. "No," Knuckles said. "Sonic told them to hold the emeralds while he was busy." Eggman crossed his arms and came up with a conclusion. He started to smile a very evil smile. "Alright, Knuckles. Thank you for the information, but I do not know if it's true or not true so," Eggman stopped as he got out of the room. Robots holding Vector were visible. Knuckles saw and leaned in near the door. "Continue with the execution and prepare for Knuckles after him," He whispered. Knuckles had heard and his eyes widened in rage. "NO!!!" He yelled as he startled Eggman. "YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" He said as he started to get out of the ropes, but it was no use. He could see Eggman and the robots walking away. The door had shut for good. "HEY!!! LET ME AND VECTOR GO!!!" Knuckles pleaded. There was no reply. Knuckles lost hope and his head dropped. "Please..." He whispered. A tear fell down his eye, knowing his friend was getting executed and he was, too. Knuckles felt like he had lost everything. Just then, he heard footsteps. Knuckles froze in fear. Was he really getting executed now? The door opened and out of nowhere, Epsio appeared. "Knuckles? Are you alright?" Knuckles almost fainted in relief. "Please let me go!" Knuckles pleaded. "Vector's in big trouble! We got to stop Eggman!" Espio and Charmy untied Knuckles and the three peeked out of the room. There was a long hallway ahead of them. No one was there, so they walked out of the room to rescue Vector. Suddenly, they heard metal clanking. "Here!" Espio whispered to Knuckles and Charmy as he pointed to a storage room. They all walked in and got behind something as the robot walked by. "Phew," Charmy said in relief. Just then, as they started to walk out of the room, the door closed. "Wha-?" Espio said as he was cut off. Knuckles was in shock and in fury. "NO! Not again!" He said as he walked to the door. Knuckles yelled and punched the door, only making a small dent. Knowing how long it would take to make a hole in the door big enough for Knuckles, it would take a long time. "We're stuck here again," Knuckles said in defeat. "In a storage room, too," Espio added. "How are we getting out?" Charmy asked, trying not to panic. Espio looked and there was a timer on the door. He read the timer. "Release in... 10 hours???" Espio said in disbelief. Knuckles lost even more hope. "This can't be," Knuckles said. "Vector's in danger and were stuck here!!!" Espio started to meditate in order to stay calm. Charmy started to fall asleep. Just then, a voice was heard outside. Knuckles leaned in along with Espio. Espio stopped his meditation to hear Eggman talking to a robot. "When's it going to happen?" Eggman asked. "The execution will happen at 3:30 AM, Dr," A robot voice replied. "Wow, what a way to ruin my sleep. Whatever," Eggman snarled. Then, they walked away. Espio and Knuckles were glad they got the information. "That's enough time for us to get there!" Knuckles said. "Remember Knuckles, we need a plan in order to save Vector," Espio informed. Charmy had ideas of his own. "I know! Why don't I distract Eggman and you guys sneak in and get Vector back?" Espio looked at Charmy with worry. "Charmy, are you sure you want to do that? Eggman's pretty scary for a small child like you," Espio told Charmy. "Whatever! I can fly, remember?" Espio nodded in agreement. Knuckles and Epsio decided to be the ones to save Vector. Charmy, Knuckles, and Espio started to fall asleed for the day until the time came. Espio meditated once again and fell asleep minutes after Charmy and Knuckles did.


	8. Chapter 7

Day 2

3:00 AM

Eggman's base

Vector finally woke up after such a long time. He was tired, weak, and hurt. Two robots were next to him as one was holding his head upright. Vector couldn't speak because of how weak and parched was. Just then, a voice came up on an intercom. "Vector the Crocodile! For not telling me where the last chaos emeralds are, you will be slowly executed along with your friend, Knuckles in a few minutes. Vector had a face of disappointment, defeat, and disbelief. A bright light was shining on Vector, giving a noticeable appearance. "Start on my command," Eggman's voice said on an intercom. Vector closed his eyes as a tear fell out, hoping the time would pass. Behind the main room, Knuckles and Espio got into a hidden position. Espio was using camouflage and Knuckles was hiding in the shadows. "You may begin," Eggman said. The robots were wielding a crobar each. Suddenly, Charmy got into the middle of the room. "Na, na na na, na!" Charmy taunted. "Come and get me, egghead!" He yelled as he started to retreat. Charmy was heard laughing as he ran away into the hallway. "Grrr! Get back here you little rascal!" Eggman yelled as he chased him. "Don't stop! Go on!" Eggman yelled to the robots. One robot hit Vector on his torso, knocking him down on his knees. The other hit his head, making a cut as Vector fell onto the floor. Knuckles and Espio silently made "ooh" and "ouch" comments. Knuckles and Espio started their plan. Espio got out of his camouflage and he and Knuckles started to charge after the robots. "What's up, you filthy bucket of bolts?!" Knuckles yelled as he punched the robot in the torso. He had punched it so hard it left a hole in it. Espio got a ninja star and threw it as hard as he could and it almost got through the robots head. He then pulled out one kunai and stabbed the torso, destroying it. Four more robots came out to fight. As Knuckles was taking down the robots, Epsio got to Vector's side. "You're alright Vector," Espio told him. Vector suddenly got up, despite how much weakness he had. Espio was impressed. "Let's get our chaos emeralds back," Espio said, smiling. Vector gave a weak smile and nodded. Espio searched the room Eggman was in before Charmy distracted him. Espio opened cabinets and shoved miscellaneous items out of the way until he found the yellow chaos emerald. He ran out of the room and Vector followed him. Knuckles followed them, leaving a pile of metal and wires. Charmy found his way back to Knuckles and the rest of Team Chaotix. "You alright, Vector?" Knuckles asked. Vector gave a thumbs up. "Not on my watch!" Eggman said behind them. The four ran as fast as they could to get away from Eggman. "Split up and meet in the main room!" Knuckles demanded. Knuckles went straight, Vector went to the left with Charmy, and Epsio went to the right. Eggman snarled and decided to go after Knuckles. Knuckles ran for his life. He decided to turn left in another hallway. Meanwhile, Vector and Charmy found a room and went in to try to find a chaos emerald. They found nothing, so they went into the next room. Charmy moved items out of the way and found a box. He opened it and a white chaos emerald was found. "Yes! Let's get out of here, Vector!" As they ran out, Vector stopped Charmy. "What?" Charmy said as be turned around. Vector pointed at a water machine. "That's random," Charmy commented. Vector took a really long time on the water machine. "Wow. You're parched," Charmy said, impressed. Vector finally finished. "Let's go," Vector finally said after such a long time. Charmy smiled that Vector could talk again and they ran back to the main hall. Espio was searching the rooms for the last chaos emerald. He wasn't in luck. "Wherever Eggman hid the emerald, he had it in a good," Espio said to himself. Espio passed by a room with the lights turned off. He turned on the lights and a box was on the shelf. He opened it and the dark blue chaos emerald was revealed. "Never mind," Espio laughed. He started to head back to the main hall. Knuckles was still trying to lose Eggman, but he wouldn't give up. Knuckles had no idea where he was going and he ended up in a corner. He knew he was doomed. He looked back and Eggman was at the back of the hall. "There you are," Eggman slowly said. "You will pay for what you have done." Eggman started to cackle and pulled out his taser. Just then, as Vector and Charmy were heading back to the main room, they saw Knuckles and Eggman. Vector stopped and stared at Eggman. His fists clenched in rage. He then got into a position to charge. "Knuckles!!!" Vector yelled as he ran as fast as he could towards Eggman. Vector had an elbow out towards him. Eggman turned and Vector rammed straight into him. Eggman fell and Vector grabbed the taser and pointed it at him. "Remember me?" He said. Vector activated the taser and Eggman was stunned. He saw Knuckles in the corner. "C'mon, Knuckles. Let's get outta here," Vector called. Knuckles ran and they all met at the main room. "What do we do now?" Charmy questioned. "We're going to have to blow up the place," Knuckles replied. "There's a self destruct option in that observation room. Vector, activate it and put it for 10 minutes," Espio informed. Vector nodded and walked to the observation room. A few minutes later, the intercom had a message. "SELF DESTRUCT READY IN TEN MINUTES." Vector walked out of the observation room. "Did y'all find the chaos emeralds?" Because we found one," Vector said as he pulled out the white chaos emerald. Espio smiled. "I found the rest," He said, pulling out the yellow and dark blue chaos emeralds. Knuckles smiled. "Awesome," He commented. "Can we go home now?" Charmy asked. Everyone had forgotten that the time was four in the morning. "Well, it seems that we are nocturnal for the day," Vector joked. "Alright, let's go now," Vector said.


	9. Chapter 8

Day 2

5:00 AM

Mystic Ruins

Everyone got out of the base before the self destruct activated. Just then, a small dot appeared in sky. "This isn't the last of me!!!" Eggman yelled in the distance. He had escaped in his Eggmobile. A few seconds later, the base had exploded and everything collapsed. The explosion had lit up the sky. Knuckles crossed his arms in satisfaction and smiled. Vector faced him. "Thank you, Knuckles. It was really nice of ya to help us," Vector said. "You're welcome," Knuckles replied. Vector smiled back. "I'm really tired, Vector," Charmy yawned. The sun began to rise. "Is it already mornin'?" Vector asked. "Apparently," Espio replied. "Well, we'd better get back to the office. We'll see ya later, Knuckles," Vector said. Knuckles waved back as Vector, Epsio, and Charmy went back to the office. Knuckles got up. "Goodbye, Vector," He whispered. He then started to walk back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald.

Day 3

10:00 AM

Chaotix Detective Office

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate the help," Sonic said. He had come to the Chaotix Office to pick up the three chaos emeralds. "It was a struggle gettin' them back, but we did," Vector said. Tails was there to help Sonic transport the emeralds without causing a reaction. Tails and Sonic picked them up one by one and Tails put them in a compartment in the X Tornado. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Sonic said as he got into the X Tornado. Vectoe waved goodbye as the plane startes to take off. Vector closed the door and went to his desk. He had forgotten his hand still had bandages on it. He decided to take them off. Once the bandages got off, his hand was no longer bloody. The only thing that was left were scars. He got his glove and put it back on, even though it had a few holes in it. "Back to normal," Vector said to himself. Vector looked at a shelf next to the wall and he saw a picture. It was very dusty, so he got up and dusted it off. It was a picture of him, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, and his long lost friend, Mighty. "I've seen Knuckles again, but where's Mighty?" He asked himself. He actually got disappointed. He hadn't seen or talked to Mighty for a long time. "I'll promise myself that I will see Mighty again," Vector said, giving him another thing to add to his bucket list. He sat down on his desk and, of course, took a nap, waiting for the next mission.

THE END

SONIC FRANCHISE OWNED BY SEGA

FANFIC BY SWCREEPER PRODUCTIONS


End file.
